medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Conqueror of all Zombies
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medal of Honor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kabul City Ruins page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CruzDude (Talk) 23:17, August 8, 2010 Hey Will you be getting the new MoH? We'll need all the help we can get here. 02:12, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Nice. It really bites to be one of the only people editing... 02:18, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Not entirely. The same people edit every few days, but it's not enough to get anything much done. 02:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::PaPa_SmUrF actually tried to get a taskforce over there. We can try, but I'm not sure much would get done, especially with people saying, "we aren't the wiki help police" and other stupid shit like that. Trying to stop people from leaving. :::And the new MoH seems like it'll be really good quality. The only thing I'm worried about is lack of responsiveness of DICE to the community due to BFBC2V and BF3. 02:53, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I did, but that was months ago. I can barely remember anything from that. 03:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Heh. What I remember was thinking about how it felt nothing like a true MoH game, but the recent trailers kind of proved me otherwise. And, of course, the weapons, except the Tariq pistol. 03:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Odd, the link didn't work. Fixed (And don't worry about the text above the edit box, that's something me and SSD are working on). 04:06, September 26, 2010 (UTC) So you'll be getting the beta too? Just remember, no screenies. It's against the terms and conditions. Also, the beta client is available for download now, in case you weren't aware. 19:15, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Here's the link. It's got a bunch of links to places you can download the client. 19:33, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::My pleasure. 19:39, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Well? Did you get the game yet? And if so, did you like it? 01:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Cool. I felt like the AI needed work, and there were a couple graphical/texture glitches, but overall I thought it was an awesome experience. If you're playing multiplayer, what class are you focusing on? I need someone willing to play the sniper class and unlock the G3, so we can expand that article. 01:40, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright. A lot of people dislike the sniper class just because the bolt-actions are incredibly powerful. I personally have been solely playing as the rifleman class. The M16 with veteran looks so badass. 01:48, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::It's a surprising amount of work for a pretty small reward -- a very slight, nearly unnoticable stat boost and an IMO nicer-looking weapon. I've actually nearly gotten to the highest level in that class, and pretty soon I'll be able to use the M16 even when I'm playing the Taliban. I'm not sure how some of the other stuff works, though (such as the extra pistol mag or grenade). 01:55, October 16, 2010 (UTC) 22:13, October 29, 2010 (UTC)